A Night to Remember
by EgyptianGundam
Summary: A night full of games fun...and much much more...


Summary: This is a story about me and my friends having a sleep over with a few characters from Gundam Seed. What happens? Well it's a night of Truth or Dare, Honey if You Love Me and Interrogator. (All games will be explained in due time).

A Night to Remember   
Chapter One: Arrival

Jennifer busily worked around the kitchen finishing the snacks she was preparing for her guests, it was 7:30 and they were coming at 8:00. Downstairs her friend Adrien was setting up the sleeping arrangements, girls would sleep in her big room, four on the pull out couch, and three (including her) in her big bed. In the other room, the Rec room is where the guys would sleep, three cots and two mattresses and one pull out couch, of course they weren't out yet they needed room for the games these three friends had planned.   
Jennifer's other friend Elly, was also downstairs, picking the music they would listen to, and get some chairs for the games they would play and the twister mat. The downstairs Rec room consisted up of the pull out couch, a lazey boy chair, a normal small couch, and TV movie sound system etc.  
Jennifer sighed finally finished she brought various snacks downstairs and set them on the coffee table.

"Well its five to eight, you guys done down here?" Jennifer asked her friends. Jennifer has shoulder length blond hair, and deep sea blue eyes, she was about 5'5" and 16 years old. She wore tight blue jean, and a white tank top, and a light blue bandana tying back her hair.

"I'm done here," Elly responded turning on the four disks CD player, Treble Charger: Detox started. Elly, had long brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders, her bangs framing her face, she had amethyst eyes, and was around the same height and the same age as Jennifer. She wore dark blue jeans, and a black shirt that says, "Don't Mess with Me". On her wrists she had black wrist bands and a black choker on her neck.

"Me too!" Adrien shouted bounding out of Jen's bedroom. Adrien had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes; her skin was also a tanned color. She wore black Nikey shorts and an orange shirt that says, "My face is SO not down here!" (I LOVE that!). On her right wrist she wore a Nikey sweat band, and on her left she wore a watch. She was also 16 but a bit taller that Elly and Jen.

'Ding Dong!' the doorbell rang, "Great! They're finally here!" Jen yelled gleefully.

"Party time!" Adrien squealed.

The three of them ran upstairs to the door, Elly got there first and swung the door open, Athrun, Kira, Cagalli and Lacus stood outside. 

"Hey guys!" Adrien said smiling.

"Glad you could make it, come on in," Jen said graciously bowing, "Welcome to my humble abode," she said in drawled out accenty voice making everyone laugh.

"Well its good to be here," Athrun said grinning, Kira, Cagalli and Lacus nodded.

"Downstairs is where the snacks and stuff are at, follow me," Elly offered leading them to the basement. The doorbell rang again.

Jen opened the door, Nicol, Sai and Fllay stood in the doorstep, out on the street another car pulled up and Dearka, Yzak and Millialia got out. "Hello all! Welcome to my humble abode," Jen repeated bowing graciously again. Once they were all inside, Adrien gave them a quick tour soon they were all downstairs sitting in various spots. This is how the seating went, Athrun, Kira and Sai were on the big couch, Yzak in the lazey boy chair, Lacus and Cagalli on the small couch, and Dearka, Nicol and Fllay sat on a bench that was moved from upstairs. Meanwhile Adrien, Elly and Jen sat on one of the mattresses.

"So you guys ready to party?" Adrien asked excited. They all nodded their head.

"You said we were going to play some games, what games are we playing?" Milli asked.

"Excellent question my good woman," Elly said.

All three girls grinned, "Well first we thought we would start with 'Interrogator', then move on to 'Truth or Dare' then 'Honey if You Love Me'," Jen explained. The guests looked at each other confused.

"I don't think I've ever played that game before," Lacus said. 

"Yeah I haven't either," Cagalli admitted. The others nodded in agreement.

"You haven't?" Adrien questioned, "oh my god! It is so much fun!" she said excited.

"Don't worry we'll explain," Elly confirmed.

"Yup!" Jen agreed.

End of chapter one.

AN:   
Well what did you think? I know first chap a bit of a snore, but the second chapter will be more interesting. Right now I'm not putting any exact pairings just random flirtatious stuff, a bit of fluff. I played interrogator in my Drama class and it is so much fun! I actually recommend these games (if you have not played them) they're fun for the whole family(well mostly friends your age but whatever) Oh and speaking of which please review...or I'll scorch Yzak's hair!

Yzak: Who the hell said you could do that?

Maliks Chick: I did! - Even if your cute I still can threaten to do nasty things to you hugs him

Yzak: TT...wonderful...tries to pry her off Let go of me!

Dearka: hehehehehe! Yzak's got a girlfriend nanana boo boo!

Yzak: Shut up!

Athrun & Kira: Maliks Chick and Yzak sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N— 

Yzak: face tomato red SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Maliks Chick: awww! Poor Yzak, your shy aren't you! Mr. Bashful! giggles and huggles him

Yzak: ...why me...


End file.
